


Bedroom Etiquette

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Midnight cinderella game, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, Sex Lessons, Smut, Spooning, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Very early on in the game Giles teases you by offering to teach you Bedroom Etiquette so this is what I think that would look like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight Cinderella got me AGAIN. Giles Christophe has slayed my heart and is making a strong play at replacing Jumin Han as my muse. If you guys aren't playing this game yet- get on it!

"The princess must learn proper bedroom etiquette." Giles informed me as he leaned on the bed toward me. He was just teasing me again because he clearly enjoys it so much but I had other plans. I stared him down as he mentioned something about compatibility in the bedroom. With is dark hair and features, he was an extremely attractive man. Even though what he was saying should offend me - I didn't feel that way. I felt excited.

"So how do you suppose we go about that?" I asked him bluntly. His face went from intimidating to shock. I had him where I wanted him.

"S-Sorry my princess?" He asked trying and failing to maintain his cool.

"How do we go about determining if I need lessons in the bedroom?" I asked boldly. A rush of adrenaline courses through me as I watch him try to keep his composure. "After all as my advisor - should it come to light that I asked for advice and you refused me and no heir is produced - that would be considered directly your fault, wouldn't it?" He was silent for a moment and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He looked away for only a moment but when he looked back he had a mischievous grin on.

"Why don't you show me what you think you know?" He challenged me. I swallowed hard at the unexpected turn of events.

"Okay." I challenged him back. He stayed out in his current position while I - who was previous leaning away - sat up taller and brought my face right up to his. I could feel the heat he was emitting from his cheeks and hear his quivering breath. I was hoping he didn’t notice mine.

"Well for starters - a good kiss is important." I began.

"Absolutely vital." He responded. I placed both my hands on either side of his face and brought my lips onto his. It was intended to be a quick kiss but the second our lips touched a spark ignited my whole body. I began kissing him slowly but deeply. I continued to move forward until he joined me on his knees. I removed my hands from his face and used them to put his on my waist. He was hesitant at first but my grip was assertive.  I parted his lips with my tongue and began massaging his with my own. I let out a few tiny moans and Giles gripped me tighter.

“How’s that?” I asked still kissing him.

“Most agreeable.” He responded between enthusiastic kisses. I moved my head and he continued to kiss me on my cheek and neck. I pressed my lips right up against his ear.

"Then once we've established that I would invite his hands to move freely around my body." I whispered as I placed one of his hands on my butt and the other on my breast causing Giles to cough. I ran my fingers through his hair as I began kissing his neck. I kissed my way up to his ear lobe and gently took it between my teeth.

"Then once I start to really feel it - I would reach down to make sure he is feeling it too." I whispered into his ear breathily. I slowly ran my hand down his torso between his legs and took a firm hold of his manhood which was extremely hard. "When it is determined that he is - I would insist he remove my clothing while I remove his." I insisted with a knowing glance. Giles began untying the front of my nightgown as I removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. He slid my nightgown down over my shoulders exposing my bare chest. "How am I doing so far?" I asked placing a warm hand behind his neck.

"Very well." He replied abruptly. "Please, carry on." I pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled on all fours towards him shedding the remainder of my nightgown in my wake. I straddled him and began kissing my way down his chest.

"Then for a warm up, I would wrap my lips around his most princely part." I murmured between kisses as I removed his pants. I felt Giles sigh heavily. I looked up at him as I took him into my mouth. I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and pumped him gently as I bobbed up and down.

"Yes. Very. Very good Princess." He moaned as he placed one of his hands behind his head and the other on the back of mine. "Relax your jaw. That's it - that's perfect." He choked out as he closed his eyes. I continued bobbing as I tightened the seal my lips had around him. It wasn't long before he started to writhe beneath me.

"Princess you have to move on. The prince won't be able to put an heir in you this way." Giles moaned as he pulled me off of him. I flashed him a wry smile as I wiped the corners of my mouth with my fingers.

"Very well then. After the warm up – I’ll slither back up his body.” I explained as I did just that - dragging my tongue up the entire length of his torso. Goose bumps formed in my wake and his nipples grew hard. When I was lying on top of him face to face I kissed him deeply again before continuing. "Then I’ll ask him how he wants me."Giles' whole body tensed at my question and he bit down hard on his lip. When he didn't respond I began tracing circles in his chest with my fingernail.

"If he is as indecisive as you are, I would choose for him. I enjoy both being conquered and doing the conquering but for what I assume will be our first time - I will insist on a position that will allow us both to conquer and feel conquered." I explained as I lay down facing away from Giles. I reach behind me and drape his arm over me forcing him on his side.

"Is the level of dampness between my thighs acceptable?" I asked as I took his hand and placed his fingers inside of me. Giles moaned at the heat and wetness.

"Most definitely." He stammered out as he began sucking on my neck. I let go of his hand and he continued to rub on his own. I reached behind me and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"It would be about now when I'm feeling like I can't take anymore that I insist he put it inside." I gasped. Giles grabbed hold of my hips and pushed his way inside. He moaned loudly as he buried it all the way inside of me. He began thrusting slowly at first but I began pushing against him at a faster pace which increased our combined rhythm.

"Do you think the prince would like this move?" I asked as I placed a hand on the headboard and pushed against it causing him to be driven even deeper into me.

"He will love it. He will tell you how good you feel on the inside. He will face incredible difficulties keeping control." Giles grunted between thrusts.

"I will tell him I want him to lose control. I will tell him to lose himself in me." I gasped back as Giles began slamming against my behind. The bed was shaking violently. I felt an intense tingling sensation build in my lower abdomen. I could feel Giles' start to twitch inside of me.

"When I can feel us both reaching the point of no return, I will tell him to give me all of him without holding back...I..." I tried to continue but I unravelled mid-sentence. I let out a series of shouts that synced up with Giles' grunts. I felt the heat explode out of him and into me filling me entirely. He slowly stopped thrusting and lay still behind me panting and trying to catch his breath. He did not remove himself from me nor did I remove him myself. We lay there gasping for air.

"Of course the longer he stays inside the better the chances are of producing an heir." I offered lamely.

"Of course." He responded sarcastically. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to pull away but sensing this, Giles held me in place.

“How was that?” I asked trying to maintain my boldness but suddenly feeling very shy. I wanted him to like it. I wanted him to like me. I wanted to hate myself for feeling this way about a man I just met but my heart betrayed me.

"Your bedroom etiquette is exceptional!” He replied incredulously. I felt myself light up. “But there is always room for improvement. I believe if we continue this every night and during any free time before the wedding - you will be producing heirs in no time." He chuckled as he kissed the back of my neck. I knew he was just teasing but I felt a pang of sadness at the idea of doing this with anyone else. I feared my heart was already his and that I was done for but I didn’t want him to sense my pain.

"Good idea." I responded as I smiled sadly to myself and snuggled in closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm really close to the end of Giles' route and I so sad. I'm going to go for both of his endings though because I'm extra like that. Which guy should I play next? I appreciate you and I hope you are having a great day!


End file.
